The Greed Of A Warrior Lady
by WriterSketch
Summary: When Thor's friends from Midgard come to Asgard for his wedding, Sif decides to take Darcy as a lover. Prequel of "You On Me"


**_The Greed Of A Warrior Lady_**

**_Author: WriterSketch_**

**_Length: Oneshot_**

**_Status: Complete_**

**_Rating: NC-17_**

**_Genre: AU, Smut, PWP, femslash, Sif POV_**

**_Summary: When Thor's friends from Midgard come to Asgard for his wedding, Sif decides to take Darcy as a lover._**

**_Warnings: Some dirty talk, cunnilingus, fingering, squirting, and tribadism._**

**_Note: Darcy Lewis/Sif; Prequel of "You On Me"_**

**_Thank you: to my beta, dobismuted, she helped me A LOT, you have no idea! This fic was a trainwreck but she made it better – that's what happens when English isn't your first language. Her comments were the best gift I could ask for._**

Prince Thor announced his betrothal to the Midgardian, Jane Foster. Not everyone in the kingdom had cared for the idea, but the people rejoiced in glee, when a seven day feast was proclaimed.

The day before the festivities began, Thor's guests arrived by Bifrost. The couple were reunited and the prince's friends were introduced. Sif had met and fought alongside with some of the Avengers, and was happy to see them again. As a (still) hidden lover of the female form, the warrior let her admiring gaze fall on the delightful creatures from Earth. The Black Widow, whom she bedded twice during a stay on Midgard, smiled at her knowingly when their eyes met amidst the small crowd of mighty heroes. Then, she grinned at the happy reunion between Jane Foster and her friend Thor. They were smiling and exchanging kisses in front of everyone, oblivious to the world around them. That's when she saw **Her**, the fragile looking Midgardian, Foster's companion.

She was wearing spectacles and a pullover that seemed twice too big for her frame. She had deep blue eyes and lips calling for sinful thoughts.

Sif was affected by such contradictions. She briefly met her years ago, when she went to help Thor against the Destroyer, but she was engaged in battle and didn't have time for lustful contemplations. How could she have ignored her then, though?

She let out an involuntary appreciation "Exquisite," heard only by Romanov, who let out a breathy laugh in turn.

"She's innocent, Sif. Never been taken by another woman." the spy told her.

"Not interested?" the Asgardian inquired back, the beginning of a growing concern felt heavy in her ribcage.

"Very, but I didn't wanted to start something before going on my next mission. She is not seeing anyone anymore, and I am rekindling an old flame." Natasha turned to face her completely and said with intent, "She is gorgeous and desperately in need to know real pleasure, something I know that has eluded her since her first fumblings with '_boys_'. She told me so in a drunken confession. I almost proposed my services right there, but was called into action."

Sif imagined the possibilities - the picture the spy depicted was too tempting to pass.

"She is her own person and will decide if such thing could happen, but am I to presume you are ready to let go of such beauty, and not ask for anything in return? How odd."

Natasha smirked at the tall Asgardian and let her eyes follow Sif's neck.

"I want you to be happy and make little Darcy there happy. I like her...knowing you, you'll introduce her to different flavors of gratification... When she is ready for another player - if anything happens of course - I'm sure you'll think of little ol' me. My birthday's in six months from now, if you're thinking of a gift."

Sif frowned, "You think this hypothetical tryst will turn into something more? She only stays for the week and yes, I'd like to know that supple flesh intimately, but this much length in a relationship?" she scoffed, "Are you playing matchmaker when bored, Black Widow?"

The thought of wanting anyone more than a week seemed ludicrous to her. To be honest, Sif only had complicated, brief encounters with her lovers. To put it crudely, she loved to fuck women, but not being in love or some other nonsense. She knew lust and bodies. Matters of the heart were for children.

Everyone was walking towards the city and Natasha followed, patting Sif's arm in a very condescending way, as if the Midgardian assassin knew the threads of fate themselves. Then, the Asgardian waited for Darcy Lewis to fall into step with her.

"Good day, Lady Darcy." The lovely human took notice of the other woman, as they were now walking side by side, and answered the greeting. "Good day to you too, Lady Sif. How's space treating you since your last battle?"

Sif decided that she loved this coy voice and her teasing manner. She made sure the (much) younger woman noticed her admiring her form from head to toe. Darcy blushed and Sif licked her lips.

"I am well, although feeling much lonely; it seems everyone is going in pairs lately. What about you, dear child?"

"Oh, are we talking relationships now? Okay well...single lady" she showed her hand, flipped it and the pop culture reference flew right up Sif's head. Looking flushed from the failure of her joke, Darcy rearranged her glasses on her nose, "I ended my last err...association."

They looked up upon hearing the trumpets announcing the return of the Prince and his guests to the Palace. Sif could see how impressed and intimidated Darcy was. Her beautiful ##cobalt## eyes were wide open, gaining a child-like quality.

"I hope you won't be too tired by your travel tonight and will join the banquet."

That seemed to stop the young Midgardian visual inquiries.

"Of course! Don't want to miss it." Sif smiled at her enthusiastic answer.

"Good. I will be the one escorting you to it, I will also be your guide during the duration of your stay." She felt utterly satisfied to see a slight blush coloring the voluptuous brown-haired girl, and when Darcy shyly nodded, Sif knew her underthings were wet in anticipation for the activities to come.

When Sif came to knock on Darcy's assigned suite, she felt a mounting excitement she'd rarely known. But it was nothing compared to the sweet vision of the Midgardian woman wearing an Asgardian gown. The deep emerald dress was flowing around shapely legs, the strapless top that hugged an almost indecent amount of flesh complimented a pale beauty that was more ethereal than any stars. She was mouth-watering, thought the warrior.

"Wow! You knight ladies sure know how to clean up nice." Darcy was apparently impressed by what she saw too.

Sif was wearing a peach colored dress, very simply cut, but adorned with the finest jewels. She wasn't that much interested in fashion, though when she looked at Darcy, her throat felt like the driest lands in all of the nine realms.

"You are the most exquisite creature I've ever laid my eyes on, my lady. I fear, jealousy will be a common sentiment when you walk in by my side tonight."

This time, Darcy reddened more violently, than she previously did on the bridge. Sif could see the color travelling to the milky globes, calling out to her tongue. Later, she thought, you need to seduce that beautiful mortal, prepare her. She has obviously never tasted female flesh.

"Thank you, Sif. That's...well thank you." Darcy looked like she wanted to say something more but she decided against it.

Sif could see, that the woman by her side enjoyed the party. She tasted all the foreign delicacies with aplomb, and when the fruit's juice was running down her chin and nibble fingers, Sif had to control herself not to lunge on the temptress, to lick it off her inviting body.

Darcy also enjoyed the stories of battles and heroics. Her laugh was contagious and deep. She was apparently not fond of alcohol, but had a taste of their mead, and decreed it was adequate for her to have some. She vibrated with life and joy, dancing and making her dress float with her movements. Sif alternated between grazing the inviting skin at any opportunity during the feast, caressing it while dancing, wiping those downright sexual lips anytime she took a sip of mead, and blowing hot air on her ears whenever possible – it was awfully noisy after all, she had to talk very close to the tiny temptress.

After three hours of torturous teasing, she could see the effects on the human. By Odin, how she wanted nothing more, than to apply her lips on the visible nipples calling her beneath that dress! If she didn't have this woman soon, she was ready to take her in front of the whole court.

When she saw Darcy taking another goblet, she removed it from her hand.

"You look flushed, my lady. Perhaps it is time for me to take you to your chambers? The royal couple left some time ago."

Darcy was a little bit dazed but not drunk and Sif was satisfied; she wanted to bed her conscious and willing.

"Oh yes, alright. Thank you, Sif."

They left the ballroom and walked side by side, the breeze soothing heated skins. The palace was gigantic and in order to get back to the guest wing, they had to pass through a garden. The golden pillars adorning the place were softly glowing, and Sif was admiring the heavy breasts of the woman she desired. She couldn't wait any more, after carefully watching around for the presence of any intruders, she directed the lovely Midgardian against one of the column.

In a beat, she was crushing her lips against that enchanting mouth. Darcy was first surprised and a little bit shy, but soon enough, she responded to the conquering tongue invading her mead flavored entrance with her own.

Sif had a vast experience exploring womanly figures, but not to sound cliché, this felt different. The fervency in which they touched, tasted, sucked and caressed made the unflappable warrior tremble as much as her greener companion.

"Oh Sif…Oh Sif…" whispered her paramour, legs shaking terribly under the emerald dress.

The Asgardian applied her hungry mouth on the pale neck before her (it had been calling her name for so long), then lightly travelled to the weighty mounds. Kissed the top of them, licked them, the gesture looking almost filthy when they both started humping each other, their covered cunts looking for satisfaction in the dark.

"Oh my fucking god, yessssss." said Darcy, her words raising further Sif's desire.

Sif pulled down the top of the offending dress, that was hiding her rightful prize from her gaze. When the sumptuous and puffy nipples were unveiled, she couldn't resist, she took both tits in her hands, pushed them together and started sucking like never before in her (long) life. The delectable feast made her slurp, nibble and bite on them, making the two women messy with want. Her wanton human was asking for more and she needed to give her everything.

One of her hands left Darcy's torso, to wander towards the hem of the bothering dress, lifting it up to the waist at last.

"No undergarments? My, so naughty." Her younger lover blushed prettily and grinned impishly.

Her left hand still playing and pinching Darcy's nipples, Sif dived right in the light bush adoring the Midgardian's cunt.

"You taste so good, little one. I could do this for the next millennia and never get bored of your flavor."

Sif stopped talking, and applied herself to fuck the curvy brunette with her tongue, using it like a small cock. The rhythm was so fast and brutal, she felt Darcy's hands gripping harshly on her hair. A litany of obscene words went out of the red and bruised mouth of the semi-naked woman, while Sif's own mouth traveled to the erected bundle of nerves to suck on it greedily.

"Fuckfuckfuck! Coming! I'm coming all over your face, baby! Don't stop!"

The exclamation and the dirty words made the warrior's pussy quiver, and the renewed cunt juices she drank gave her small tremors along her spine.

Getting up once again, Sif felt smug upon discovering her ladylove so unmade; eyes glassy, open mouth gulping for air, trembling body all over, calling for more satisfaction.

Darcy was kissing her this time. A slow burning heat taking over their minds and flesh. Sif wanted to make her see, feel and know how truly perfect their bodies together could be. As if she wanted to prove to the younger woman, that they belonged together. Although, this was an insane thought, Sif was desperately convinced by the possibilities of their sweet union.

"By the Nines, yours is the most succulent cunt I've ever had!" She already had three fingers entering Darcy.

A loud squelchy sound was reverberating against the pillars, floating through the luxuriant garden. She avidly watched Darcy's face, the human girl so expressive in her appetite. When Sif kept hitting a spongy place inside of her, Darcy's eyes rolled upwards and her thighs trembled so much, the warrior had to support her fiercely with her arms.

"That's it, love. Let go, let me see you come undone on my fingers. Be my little whore tonight." She bit the tensed neck offered, she had the gift to witness her mortal lover gush a jet of love juice so heavy, both the bottom of their dresses were permeated with it.

She took Darcy in her arms, when the ordeal was truly over, she made them both presentable again. Her lover licked her parched lips, looked at Sif with a soft countenance.

"I've never…it never happened to me before."

"Then you must have had poor lovers, that didn't know how to worship you like you deserve."

They were still looking at each other fondly, when Sif brought them to her chambers. She felt Darcy sigh, her breathing caressing her own cheek.

"I want to have you again. Is it alright?" When the Midgardian kissed her, mating her tongue with hers, the answer was clear.

The rest of the night was a blur. The Asgardian tribbed Darcy fervently, cunt to cunt, then she offered her drenched cunt, to the ample rounded assed girl in lust. In return, Sif asked her to sit on her face and she made Darcy gush again (the little minx gleefully fingered her warrior love all the while, only stopping when her own sex squirted copiously).

The enthusiastic Midgardian engaged Sif in a mutual oral exploration (she called it a '69' and Sif laughed at humans naming such acts). She had to admire her fast learning, her Darcy was a natural at making her come so hard, she saw Valhalla.

When morning came, they found themselves in a (very) wet bed, entwined and still in their sensuous haze. Darcy was playing with Sif's stiff nipples, enthralled by the novelty of a same sex partner pleasing her own body like no other lover before. She unabashedly sucked one in her mouth, greedily humming her contentment against the freckled skin.

"Mmh, you beat me to it, love. I was going to wake you this way."

"Guess you'll have to eat me out to compensate." Darcy wriggled her eyebrows, this made Sif laugh out loud. Then, the warrior became more serious and tilted the younger woman's face toward hers.

"I don't want this to end after this week's celebrations. I know I have no rights to ask you for anything but I am ready to build something…I think we could be good together if given the chance." She tried to read the other woman's thoughts; her open mouth was clearly translating the shock the declaration created (how could she think she didn't want her for the foreseeing future?). The small tears in Darcy's eyes (was she happy?) or the crinkling of her nose (so adorable, Sif thought) and the beaming smile…yes, she had her answer when the mortal kissed her all over her face, in tiny punctuations of tenderness.

"I want more too. It's so…natural with you, I feel so good, so alive. I've discovered some things about myself I never knew was there – stop smiling – yes, I'm talking about the...well... squirting, you goofball!"

Sif trapped Darcy's hands in hers and rolled them over, chest to chest, so she could slowly grind herself on the curvy brunette.

"Asgard isn't as progressive as Midgard. We can't yet be openly affectionate. I'll need time just as I know you'll need it too. If our union becomes solid, I'll stay by your side, no matter what. This I promise, Darcy Lewis."

She felt goose bumps all over her body, never stopping with the grinding, teasing them both. She heard Darcy's breath catch when their clits met wetly.

"Let's see where it takes us, 'k? Then you can fuck me in front of the whole world, if you want…oh God – less talking, more tribbing please!"

Sif grinned and kissed her before taking her thighs, pulling them to Darcy's head level (the girl took her yoga seriously), spread them wide for her to ride the soft soaked pussy offered to her. This made her lover wild, that's all she will ever need at the moment.


End file.
